


Royal Issues

by The Little Blue Bird (Sherian)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, F/M, Forced Marriage, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/The%20Little%20Blue%20Bird
Summary: King Philippe thinks about getting a wife and he has a certain blonde girl in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello, stranger! :D  
> You will probably read this fanfic long after I publish it, it does not surprise me, I wrote a fanfic of a fandom that nobody knows and of a couple that does not exist. but what can I tell you? I love trying to do something new.

The gold and diamond crown on his head, a glass of the most prestigious wine in his hands and the whole kingdom to rule. What else could he ask of life? Usurping the throne had not been simple either cheap, he had had to spend several gold coins to silence several mouths but none of that mattered, not when he had control of all France in the palm of his hand.

The exquisite taste of the biggest banquets was not compared to the hunger for power that he had been rooted since his childhood. All because of his cousin Louis, The king Philippe felt a bitter taste in the pit of his stomach. _lazy, dreamer and pathetic_. He was not fit to be king. Himself does. That's why he had to get rid of him.

Had he fallen from the tower or had he died in the dance stabbed by his hand? He did not remember it very well, but he did not seem to matter.

It's been over a year since his coronation, the most musketeers had sworn allegiance to him either by a bribe or by his own will. It did not matter. While Treville and his men loyal to the deceased prince were banished or at least that was what was told to others.

He smiled, all he needed now was to perpetuate his lineage. Get a wife and that she gave him heirs that tomorrow would inherit the kingdom, he had many options to choose and among the most influential were: the Princess of Wales and the Dowager Queen of Spain, of course, without counting the duchesses and countesses of the kingdom, even many plebeians girls would kill or die to become a queen, his queen.

He would have to woo a maiden soon, but no one seems to satisfy him, too simple, naive, and weak ... A memory went on in his mind like fireworks of the evening when he became king. Her hair was the color of dry wheat, her eyes blue as the night the prince had died, the grimace that had made her face when he first saw her. “Corinne” He murmured her name for the first time in a long time, he liked how it sounded and without losing more time he sent for one of the closest guards.

"Answer me, do you still keep the girls?" He asked immediately as soon as he saw his most loyal subject in front of him.

"To the maids of the castle?, Yes, your majesty" The guard replied bowing before his king.

"Perfect." He leaned on his throne. "Bring her to me"

* * *

 

It had been more than a year since he had last looked at her, but she had not changed much. She was young compared to him, he realized. However, just as the last time he had seen her, she was strong and determined. she would be an excellent queen.

"What did you bring me for?" Her melodious voice filled his ears. Probably she still considered him a traitor and a murderer.

"Is that how you talk to your king?" He purred.

"You are not my king!" She shouted, "You need more than a crown to be!" She was insulting him, but instead of getting angry, he looked at her closely. What was it that made her arrogance so great?

"Listen to me, girl, I am your king, whether you like it or not" He finished and he began to approach her, despite the months of confinement, she was still indomitable, he liked the difficult. "... and you will be mine"

"Never ..." Her lips curled into an unpleasant grimace. He was delighted with her reaction, he had not expected another response, and yet there was something special. He looked her up and down, long legs and wide hips. Good qualities in a wife, he thought.

"I would never accept to betroth you, Philippe." For the first time, he heard his name on her full lips, he wondered how would it be heard it in another situation? "I'd rather be dead, Did you hear me?, Dead!"

"Really? And what about your friends? "He replied quietly. "Would you like them to die because of your selfishness?"

"You would not do it, you would not be able to," she murmured with his voice cut off.

"You forget that I am the king here, my desire is the will and my word is the law" He smiled her. "Oh, dear Corinne, life is never fair, right? "He liked her reaction, she looked almost like a mouse falling into a trap. "Accept my deal, Corinne and I give you my word to free your friends."

She did not respond him, he did not need to listen to her, she had no other choice.

"Our wedding will be soon." He stroked her cheek watching a tear fall, "Your friends will be banished to avoid a rebellion and as for you, you will go to my castle from this very night. Is that clear?"

She barely had time to nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Corinne infinitely hate the months she was locked in that dungeon, however, she would have implored to return there, if that meant not having to be near him, that despicable creature that they called king.

Becoming a queen consort was not in her plans, she had come to Paris with the dream of becoming a musketeer not to be a machine of royal heirs. She could not even see her friends again, probably they were already far from Paris or worse they might even be dead.

She was not stupid, not like those traitors who had sworn allegiance to the new King, she knew what they had done to Tréville, he was dead. Buried somewhere or floating in a river. She wishes to be in his place if that meant that she did not want to be near Philippe or his damn dog. She had not seen his cat since she had been locked up, she did not know if it was alive because his Majesty's dog had grudged its and now she could only imagine the worst.

King Philippe had sent for her after dinner. She did not want to be groomed like a courtesan, but she had no other choice. What would her mother say? What ran or fled? No, she must be strong, she had endured months locked up without wavering, she could overcome it. a musketeer could bear anything.

Her hair was released, and those rags that she used for months were replaced by a low cut dress, its purpose was clear to seduce the monarch, there was no other reason to use it. The very idea caused nausea her.

She walked behind the guards, trying to calm her steely pulse and latent fear. She met him in his rooms. The same room that had once been Prince Louis, a picket in the heart was what she felt when she saw the empty room, without his plans of his prototypes on the walls and without parchments on the bedside table.

"It's an honor to have you here, Mademoiselle D'Artagnan," His voice came from behind her back. His breath smelled of wine and almonds.

"No, it should not be it," she replied automatically, not looking at him yet.

"You were in love with Prince Louis, right?" He asked as he walked around the room.

Her face paled "No!" "It was like my duty as a musketeer, to protect the future king." She tried to defend herself against his accusations.

"You lie! the night of the dance, there was something in your eyes when you danced with him, something different". He takes her by the shoulders. "Something really special"

"Do not touch me!" She pulled away, if only for a few more minutes, she would prefer to maintain some dignity.

"You're still a musketeer, are not you? Your duty is to take care of the royal family and obey them ... that includes me because before I was a king, I was already royalty" He touched the lock of her hair next to her face.

She looked at him "you are twisting everything, being a musketeer means fighting for what is fair, for what is right. Your reign has always been an error. "

"Do not play with me, young lady! I've been generous to you, but things can change. "He spoke slowly almost as if he wanted her to remember exactly what he said. "Do you know the reason you're here?"

"Yes" She answered looking at the ground.            

"Disgust is not too far from pleasure, Corinne, they are really two sides of the same coin" he smiled at her and he raised her chin with one of her fingers "but you will find out very soon." said while gently touching her forearms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
